


Bite Me

by Shimapan



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimapan/pseuds/Shimapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after the events of the game, Mark comes back from New York to pay Nanjo a visit. Based on a drabble prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

At a time when Nanjo had least expected it, Mark had returned from New York. Nanjo had never been able to figure out what was going through Mark's head when they were in highschool, and still as an adult he didn't quite get him.

But, just as in highschool, he was still completely enthralled and intrigued by Mark. So when Mark came by to visit him at his penthouse, there was only one possible outcome.

 

* * *

 

"Mark...ahh..Mark..."

Nanjo was saying Mark's name over and over again, in long, drawn out breaths, and it was driving Mark crazy.

As soon as Mark had walked in, he'd pushed Nanjo against the nearest wall and began to kiss him. There was no need to say anything between them, they both knew how each other felt and how desperate both of them were after years apart.

Mark rolled his hips against Nanjo's bare ass, taking a moment to savor the way Nanjo tightened around him after he'd moved.

Of course, as the two of them had kissed, they had become more frantic in their movements. Touching each other more eagerly, hurriedly tearing clothes off, feeling each other's hot skin. And now here they were, with Nanjo completely embarrassed but loving ever moment of it as Mark fucked him.

 

* * *

 

"You're really getting into this, Kei. You must have been desperate for me to come back from New York," It wasn't often that Mark got the upper hand on Nanjo like this, so Mark was taking advantage of it by saying whatever he wanted. Having Nanjo up against a wall and moaning like this was the best 'welcome home' gift he could have asked for.

"Don't start thinking you're something special y-you monkey...hah...," Mark pressed Nanjo harder against the wall, the tip of his cock scraping unpleasantly against it. Mark would have kept pushing if Nanjo hadn't retaliated immediately by stepping on Mark's foot.

Mark jerked back from Nanjo in discomfort with a loud "Ow!", though he still had a firm grip on his hips. "What the hell what the hell was that for?"

They had just started and Mark was already getting pushed away! Meanwhile Nanjo was fuming, both over Mark's aggressiveness and his own embarrassment over being taken so easily.

  
"Watch what you're doing, you idiot!" Nanjo glared back at him. Now that Mark had stopped moving, Nanjo was starting to catch his breath, while Mark just glared back.

Mark really didn't want this to end, nor did he want Nanjo to start taking charge like he usually did. Before he could let Nanjo make another move, he pulled Nanjo away from the wall, and threw him onto the couch. It was at times like this that he felt like his strength was a serious asset. Nanjo recovered quickly though, and turned around to stare at Mark smugly.

"I suppose you've got something more planned? Don't start getting full of yourself," Nanjo was clearly trying to get Mark worked up, but Mark had no resistance to it at all. Everything Nanjo said made Mark more and more eager to wipe the smirk off his face.

Mark straddled him, and pressed his cock against Nanjo's, eliciting a surprised and obviously aroused noise from Nanjo.

"Can't you just be quiet?," Mark rocked against Nanjo's hips, their cocks rubbing up against each other's one more time. He felt a little jolt of satisfaction run through him as Nanjo let out another noise.

"You aren't even...going to finish what you started...?," Nanjo smirked and pushed his hips up against Mark's, doing his best to press harder against Mark's cock. There was no way Mark couldn't respond to that. He groaned and lowered himself further, his chest hovering less than an inch from Nanjo's.

"You're too cocky tonight. You don't deserve it," Mark smirked while he spoke hotly into Nanjo's ear. Without warning he leaned down and bit Nanjo's neck quickly. He grinned while Nanjo let out a loud cry and wrapped his legs around Mark's hips.

"Besides, a slut like you doesn't need any more than this," Mark licked at the spot he'd just bitten and pushed his cock against Nanjo's again. The bite seemed to have been so sudden that it had actually gotten Nanjo to stop talking. Instead he was starting to moan continuously while Mark started to grind into him.

"Hey, ahh...Kei...," Mark was couldn't keep the moans out of his voice as he started to speak again, but he forced himself to try, if only to have the satisfaction of seeming more confident than Nanjo.

"You want me to bite you again, don't you?" Mark pushed himself up from Nanjo, just enough that he could look into his eyes. Nanjo was flustered, his face pink and hot and his eyes just slightly dazed.

"Y-You idiot..."

Mark grabbed his cock in retaliation and squeezed it hard against his own, before rubbing the tips together.

"Just say it and I'll do it. You'd like it, right?," Mark lifted Nanjo's chin up and licked teasingly at the nape of his neck again. Nanjo squirmed underneath him while he considered what to do. That was fine, Mark could wait.

"Mmm...y-yes...," Nanjo moved again, trying to keep the friction against his cock going, but Mark refused to move along with him.

"What? Just say it, Kei. Or do you want me to stop – "

"Yes, please! Do it, please!," Nanjo grabbed onto Mark, pushing him back down onto him, and started grinding his hips faster into Mark's. Completely beside himself, Nanjo grabbed Mark's cock and made sure it was pressed forcefully against his own.

Mark had to oblige then. Feeling his clock slip against Nanjo's, while Nanjo writhed underneath him – there was no way he could ignore it. He bit Nanjo's neck and listened while Nanjo let out a loud, wordless cry as he came against Mark's stomach.

That was just about all Mark could take. He came hardly a second later, moaning loudly though his voice was muffled as he bit Nanjo yet again. He gave one last, hard jolt against Nanjo's cock while he felt his cum spilling all over their stomachs and Nanjo's hand.

A moment later he pressed his face down against Nanjo's shoulder and started to try and catch his breath.

"You're so...impudent," Nanjo started speaking again, though he was still breathless. Mark looked at him with a smirk.

"What's that mean? You're probably just mad 'cause I got to be in charge this time!," Obviously imbudent was something bad, but that didn't matter when Mark had clearly come out on top.

"Don't get carried away, you ape," Nanjo seemed to have caught his breath by now. "I'm just letting you get away with this for now."

Mark looked at him, studying him for a second. He was obviously tired. "Sure, you're so nice, Kei." Mark sighed one more time, happy with how everything had gone, while Nanjo relaxed underneath him. Even like this it seemed like Kei could easily sleep. Obviously that meant Mark had been pretty damn great! Too bad he couldn't brag about it until Nanjo woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted anything here, but since I got a few kudos on my other fics, I'm assuming there's still some interest in Persona 1 fics. 
> 
> I'm not really sure about this one. My (sort of) beta-reader said she didn't like it. I spent some time trying to fix it up, so I hope someone out there enjoys it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
